Legend of the Western Wing
by Windighost46
Summary: Lynn, the son of a man of ice, Is trying to look for a dream Pokemon, Shaymin, while also trying to look for his father. And discovers about the Legend of the Western Wing.


**Legend of the Western Wing.**

 **I've been wanting to do a story like this.**

 **Its a Pokemon story and Pokemon is my favorite video game franchise :D**

 **Chapter 1:Lucky Day!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lynn has been dreaming of being a Pokemon Trainer;He wanted to be the best and catching legendary Pokemon.

His goal is to catch and train a Shaymin.

Lynn saw it once as a child but just a glance of the creature then it flew away.

His father was a Pokemon Master and loved to battle.

But as gotten old over time;he had once the legendary birds at his disposal.

But later released them;but the Articuno had a special bond with Lynn's dad.

And the bird of ice kept visiting him each day.

But one day;his father told him,he was going to visit a friend but never returned.

Lynn has been depressed about his father disappearance;but he never showed it;Lynn always tried to be positive in situations like this.

* * *

It was his big day!

Lynn is heading off to be a Pokemon Trainer.

But if he can get out of the BED FIRST!

Lynn looked at the time;It was 6:48 am.

Lynn forced himself out of the bed and walked in his bathroom.

He turned on the sink and splashed his face with water;instantly making him wide awake.

He looked at himself in the mirror;He was 14 years old,but he thinks he is handsome.

Lynn had green eyes,slight brown short hair,a cute nose(that whats the girls called it.) and a heart shaped chin.

Lynn was very kind,friendly but at some moments he was very shy.

He finished admiring himself and went to his closet to put on some clothes.

He choose a lime green shirt and buttoned white vest that he usually leaves unbuttoned,a white beanie that has a black star on it,regular jeans,white knee socks and green and grey tennis shoes.

And he packed a few extra clothes just in case.

He was off.

* * *

"Time for me to get a starter." Lynn said, as he went to the lab.

Lynn entered the lab, Professor James was waiting for him.

"Lynn! Finally heading off to the real world?" James chuckled.

"I need a starter first." Lynn laughed.

"I only have one starter left." James said sadly.

"Well... What is it?" Lynn asked.

"A froakie." James said, He grabbed the pokeball that the froakie was in a let it out.

"Froak!" Froakie said with a smile.

"Why is it slighty whiter in color?" Lynn asked.

"Its a Shiny! I named him Kodo." James said happily.

Kodo jumped into Lynn's arms.

"Froak!" Kodo said while hugging him.

"I think he likes you." James said.

"I'll guess I'll take him." Lynn said.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I was expecting maybe a fire type..." Lynn said.

Kodo looked a bit sad.

"Its better then nothing, Lynn." James reassured.

"Alright... Let's go Kodo." Lynn said.

"Here is some Pokeballs and a Pokedex. You'll need it." James said.

"Thanks." Lynn said, as he walked out.

* * *

Lynn walked through the tall grass.

Sometime dashes at him.

A Female Lillipup.

'Awww, this reminds me of my stoutland that my aunt has.' Lynn thought.

"Kodo! Go!" Lynn pointed out at the Lillipup.

"Froakie!" Kodo instantly use Tackle, leaving the Lillipup at only a few points of health.

Lynn threw the pokeball at him.

The pokeball shook once, the pokeball shook twice, the pokeball shook three times.

The pokeball made the clicking noise.

"Bingo." Lynn said.

He picked up the pokeball. I thought of the name, Angel for his Lillipup.

He went to the Pokemon Center.

He walked in, The nurse welcomed him.

"Hello, and welcome to our POKéMON CENTER!" The nurse said.

"Would you like to rest your POKéMON?" The nurse asked.

"Yes please." Lynn handed over Angel's pokeball.

"Okay, I'll take your POKéMON for a few seconds." The nurse said. She placed the pokeball on the machine, it gave the familar sound of the pokemon healing.

"We've restored all your POKéMON to full health, We hope to see you again!" The nurse said.

"Thank you." Lynn said.

* * *

It was finally night time, he decided to camp outside, He was about to go to sleep, when Angel came out of her pokeball.

"Angel?" Lynn said.

Angel slightly growled.

"Hold on, I'm not going to hurt..." Lynn said, Lynn reached over and tried to pet her but Angel bites his finger.

"Ow!" Lynn held his finger in pain, blood slighty fell from his finger, Angel realized her mistake.

Angel walks up to Lynn slowly gets on lap and licks his face, then licks the blood off his finger.

"I guess you're sorry..." Lynn said.

"Pup!" Angel barked happily.

Lynn pets her behind the ears, Lynn laids back down, and picks up Angel and lays her on his chest.

"Go to sleep, Angel." Lynn said.

Angel was already snoring, Lynn chuckled as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Kodo was watching them, he was jealous.

He went to sleep, green with envy.

* * *

 **Its been a while, I'm sorry, my other stories hasn't been updated in a while, I kinda forgot about them, trust me, I'll make up for it!**

 **See ya next Chapter!**


End file.
